The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool and more particularly pertains to enabling a waiter to accomplish a plurality of tasks with a single tool.
The use of combination tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining multiple tools into a single device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,965 to Rubalcava discloses a waiter's tool comprised of a bottle opener, lighter, knife, and cork screw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,359 to Dejoux discloses a wine waiters tool comprised of a corkscrew, extraction lever and bottle opener. U.S. Pat. No. 653,807 to Hofstetter discloses a combined pencil holder and pen knife. U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,026 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,376 to McIntosh disclose additional combination tool assemblies.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-purpose tool for enabling a waiter to accomplish a plurality of tasks.
In this respect, the multi-purpose tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a waiter to accomplish a plurality of tasks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-purpose tool which can be used for enabling a waiter to accomplish a plurality of tasks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.